The Cat and the Proposal
by chefie
Summary: Dean wants to propose to Cas, Cas wants a cat. Dean gets a super girly idea of how he could propose and get Cas a cat at the same time. One-shot, Destiel


A/N: Written for a friend, she gave me a prompt which is something like "Cas uses a cat in his proposal to Dean" but I changed some things yay

There's fluff and it's a little bit -a lot- cheesy

(cats and destiel go well together okay don't judge)

Enjoy!

* * *

**The Cat and the Proposal**

He was going to do this. Was he really going to do this? He and Castiel had dated for almost a year now. What if that wasn't long enough? What if he would say no? Even though Dean had these doubts, he was still pretty sure that Castiel wouldn't say no. Dean had accidentally popped the L-word a month ago, on their anniversary, because Cas had been doing wicked things with his mouth and Dean just hadn't been able to hold it in any longer. Cas, the fucker, had stopped and he had looked up at Dean, given him a sly grin and a wink and then he had continued, as if nothing had ever happened. Dean had suffered from a minor panic attack of _fuckfuckfuck_ until Cas' wonderful actions had managed to distract him from any thoughts but _cascascas_.  
Afterwards, Cas had snuggled into Dean's side, kissed up his neck and whispered those three beautiful words in his ear, and Dean had never been happier.

But what if he says no? What if it really is too soon, what if he's actually smothering Cas and then Cas will leave him because who doesn't leave him, everyone does in the end and -  
Oh God, he needs to calm down. He needs to calm down, because he's going to go through with his fucking brilliant plan (his _extremely girly_ plan) and Cas is going to say yes and everything is going to work out. Everything is going to be okay.

"Dean?" The voice comes from the hallway, and aw crap is Cas home already? Dean quickly shuts the door to their room and steps out into the hallway. "Hey, Cas."

"Dean, are you up to something?" A smile is slowly spreading across Castiel's face. Of course, he would be able to see through Dean. Which is why Dean just moves forward and seals their lips in a kiss. Cas wraps his arms around Dean's neck, and after they pull away they just stand there, noses buried in each other's necks. "I missed you, babe" Dean whispers and Cas laughs and pulls back.

"I was gone for like 6 hours, Dean, but yeah sure. I missed you too."

Dean just grunts out a _yeah, yeah_ and moves forward to grab Cas' hand. He pulls him into the kitchen, and Cas stops when he walks in because did he forget that today was a special day? The kitchen table is set with fancy plates stacked with different kinds of food and there are two kinds of pies on there as well.

"Um, Dean? What's all this?"

Dean just looks at him, and Castiel can't really place his facial expressions, because one moment he looks incredibly happy and the other he looks like somebody killed his dog. Dean just squeezes Castiel's hand and lets go. He walks up to the table and pulls out a chair for Cas to sit on. When he does, Dean bends down and again he places a chaste kiss on Cas' lips. "I love you" he murmurs against them before pulling back.

"I love you too, Dean, but an explanation would be nice."

"Patience, Castiel" he says and Cas shivers at the use of his full name. Dean then turns around and walks away without saying a word, and Castiel is seriously starting to wonder what on earth they're celebrating.

Dean comes back after a short moment, and everything looks normal. Except for the white little bundle of fluff that is currently lying in his arms. "Dean, is that a cat?"

"Um, yeah. You've wanted one for a while now so I thought why the hell not." A grin is beginning to spread on Dean's face now, and Castiel wonders if he should be worried. Cas keeps his attention on the cat, and on Dean who's fingering on something that hangs around the cat's throat.

"But Dean, I thought you were allergic." Castiel moves his gaze up to Dean's face and narrows his eyes. "That's why we didn't get a cat in the first place."

"I found some meds that will help with that, so it's okay." Dean takes a few steps forward, until he stops right in front of Cas. He places the cat in Castiel's lap and then he goes down on one knee.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Because is Dean doing what he thinks he's doing? Is this really happening? He looks down at the cat, and then he sees it. He sees the ring, a plain silver band. Dean is moving his hands forward and he unlatches the cat's collar. He removes the ring, holds it up towards Cas and opens his mouth to speak but Cas interrupts him.

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes, Dean. Yes, I'll marry you." Cas remembers to put the cat down on the floor before he gets up from his chair and pulls Dean to his feet. He takes the ring from Dean's hand and slips it on his finger. Cas spreads his fingers apart and inspects the cool metal that will forever be a fixture on his finger. When Dean's hands wrap around his, he lifts his eyes and stares into Dean's, and is that a tear that's rolling down his cheek?

"Dammit Cas, you ruined my plans."

Cas only smirks and leans into Dean's body, removing his hands from Dean's grasp to wrap them around his neck. Dean's arms come around his waist and they stand there for a while, dinner completely forgotten.

"I love you, Dean."

"I love you too, Cas."

_The End_


End file.
